bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Axonn
Axonn is a powerful, armored Archai member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Pre-Voya Nui Early chronicles reveal Axonn as being a member of the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand was disbanded, Axonn was bereft of purpose; he resorted to conquest, becoming one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe. Whole cities fell before his axe, and he was eventually approached by a fellow former Hand member, Hydraxon, with a job offer: membership in the Order of Mata Nui. With a new reason for living, Axonn gave up his dreams of conquering and became a trusted member of the Order. ''Inferno Axonn was recruited by Capko and joined Sector 10 during their operation on the Isle of Onurak Nui that came to be known as the Vahkta Nui. Finally, after a number of adventures as an Order member, Axonn was stationed with his best friend, the scholar-warrior Brutaka, near the village of Voya Nui. Their tasks were to protect the village's Matoran inhabitants, and to guard the Kanohi Ignika. Voya Nui Axonn and Brutaka both survived the Great Cataclysm, which sent the landmass containing Voya Nui rocketing up into the surface world. Unfortunately for Axonn, the events of the Great Cataclysm triggered a crisis of conscience in Brutaka, who began to believe that Mata Nui had betrayed his people. While Axonn firmly clung to the correct belief that Mata Nui had been cast into slumber but might one day reawaken to restore order to the universe, Brutaka began to lose heart. During the millennium of peace on the newly created Isle of Voya Nui, Axonn continued to protect the Matoran while keeping his existence a secret. During a hurricane, Axonn rescued the Ko-Matoran named Kazi from falling and placed him where the other Matoran would find him. One-thousand years after the Great Cataclysm, six Dark Hunters, who had defected from their organization, arrived on the island seeking the Mask of Life. Axonn tracked their movements in secret, eventually revealing himself to a Ta-Matoran named Balta, after saving his life. He also encountered Gali, driven mad after her encounter with the resistance, and healed her mind with his powers, releasing her to continue her duty. He continued to watch events until his ally and friend, Brutaka, betrayed him and the Order by incapacitating the Toa Nuva and their Matoran allies. Angered by the betrayal, Axonn began to harass the Piraka. When he encountered Thok and Reidak, Axonn attacked them, engaging the two in battle. As he prepared for a final blow, however, Brutaka knocked him out with a blast of energy from his sword, enabling the Piraka to escape. Axonn eventually made it back to his hideout, encountering two Toa Inika and Matoran, whom he instructed to stop Brutaka at all costs. Axonn remained in his hideout, nursing his wounds until he was strong enough for battle. After recovering, Axonn traveled to the Piraka Stronghold, where he witnessed Brutaka's defeat from having his energy absorbed by Hakann and Thok. Axonn volunteered to go after them, but was stopped by Jaller, who insisted it was the duty of his team. Axonn consented, and crafted a special Zamor Sphere, and filled it with some of his own power, his ability to create stasis fields. He remained in the Stronghold, while Jaller led his team to defeat the Piraka. The Inika eventually recovered Brutaka's powers, which returned to him. After failing to convince his former ally to believe in the cause, Axonn engaged his friend in battle. During the course of the battle, Axonn began to see the futility of his attempts to reason with Brutaka. Eventually, Axonn was driven into a rage, denouncing Brutaka's actions and attacking him with all his might. During the battle, Axonn noted Brutaka's eyes turning to the Antidermis Vat. Axonn destroyed the vat with his axe, scattering the essence to the wind, and destroying his former comrades last hope at defeating him. Axonn eventually defeated Brutaka with his powers, and called Botar to take him away. When his fellow Order member arrived to banish Brutaka to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]], however, Axonn vowed that he would save his friend. After the battle, Axonn and Botar met up with the Matoran resistance and the newly-freed Toa Nuva. They informed the Nuva that, if the Inika succeeded in their mission to save Mata Nui's life, it would be time for the Nuva to awaken the Great Spirit. Axonn instructed the Nuva to return to the Island City of Metru Nui, retrieve a scroll from the Great Temple, and accomplish each of the tasks listed on the scroll in order to prepare the universe for the Great Spirit's reawakening. Later, when the Inika reappeared and it became evident that both teams of Toa had to leave the island on separate missions, Axonn volunteered to watch the Matoran of Voya Nui and protect them from the still-present threat of the Piraka. He also opened up an entrance to [[The Cord|"''The Cord"]] that connected Voya Nui to the lost underwater village of Mahri Nui, allowing the Toa Inika to continue their quest. While the Piraka decided to stay hidden and await an opportunity to strike, life on Voya Nui became peaceful once again. One of Axonn's more difficult tasks at this point was to convince the Matoran of Voya Nui to stay on the island, rather than attempt to search for Mahri Nui. When a Tahtorak that seemingly appeared from nowhere began to threaten the island, Axonn summoned Botar to teleport it away. After the Toa Mahri led the Matoran of Mahri Nui into the tunnels of "The Cord", Axonn defeated the mutated Piraka with an energy blast and guided the Toa Mahri to the Toa Terrain Crawler, a giant Rahi that Axonn had modified to serve as a transport vehicle. He then led the Matoran of Voya Nui down into the Nui Caves, and when "The Cord" was severed, they were returned to the Southern Continent safely. War Against the Brotherhood Axonn later spotted Krakua and a member of Botar's species as they arrived via teleportation on Voya Nui, and raced off to confront them. He knocked over the Botar look-alike and threatened Krakua with his axe at the Toa's throat until he was told who they were. Upon learning that they were sent by the Order to retrieve him, Axonn pulled his axe away. He was then teleported to Daxia where he was reunited with the mutated Brutaka, who informed him of the coming war. He and Brutaka journeyed to Zakaz, hoping to form an alliance with the Skakdi. They clashed with the army the Skakdi had managed to muster, and Brutaka eventually dragged an exasperated Axonn out from their hiding place in mock surrender. When taken prisoner by the Skakdi, Axonn demanded that they were taken to see the prime warlord. There, he lied to the Skakdi that the other warlords had already agreed to their alignment proposal, and exaggerated the riches he would obtain from doing so. This prompted Nektann to agree as well, and the pair left his lair to convince the other Skakdi warlords to follow suit. After successfully organizing all of the Skakdi of Zakaz to attack an army of Rahkshi on a southern island, he and Brutaka headed to a hidden chamber in one of the island's canyons. Inside was a pool of liquid from which the Makuta species was created, and while discussing its' destruction, the pool exploded and the two stumbled in. Before almost drowning, he was pulled out by Brutaka, who was affected by the substance and acting strangely. Brutaka insisted on going to an unspecified location, so he transported them to a place under the Coliseum, where the Toa Hagah, Miserix, Keetongu, and Helryx happened to be as well. After Axonn related their recent adventure, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's mask to stop them from leaving by using it. Teridax's Reign Soon after, Miserix tried to destroy the machinery in the chamber, and was abruptly stopped by Brutaka as he told everyone that they were inside the mind of Mata Nui. After Teridax dealt with Miserix, he banished Axonn, Brutaka, and Keetongu to the southern edge of the universe. Teridax kept Axonn trapped in an illusion, in which he perpetually ran toward a screaming Brutaka in an endless wasteland, and was never able to reach him. Axonn eventually realized that he was within a fictional reality, and broke the illusion, finding himself on a peaceful beach. He then vowed to return to Metru Nui and take revenge on Teridax. Axonn and Brutaka eventually reunited, and journeyed back to Metru Nui into the chamber that contained the Great Spirit's mind. They stopped the arguments in the room, and discussed the fate of Matoran Universe with Helryx, the recently freed Miserix, Tren Krom, and Tuyet. Helryx and Miserix argued that Teridax had to be stopped, and the leader of the Order commanded the two titans to stop the others. Brutaka, still mind-linked with the Antidermis, disagreed, and announced that Tren Krom should send the message to Mata Nui and that their universe was still needed regardless of whom ran it. Kapura and Hafu, who had come with Tren Krom from above, watched in dismay as the group of six then split into two sides with Axonn joining Helryx and Miserix's reasoning. To his dismay, Axonn was forced to fight Brutaka and began wondering if he had chosen the wrong side. The battle was soon interrupted by Artakha, who arrived in the room. Teridax requested that the combatants leave, but Axonn refused the order. The Makuta responded by teleporting him out into space with Brutaka, Helryx, Tuyet, Miserix, Artakha, and the two Matoran. Lewa created air bubbles around their head, preventing them from suffocating, and had them link hands to prevent them from drifting off into space. They were saved by Vezon, who reached through a dimensional portal, and pulled them into a chamber. As Vezon continued to ramble, Axonn shoved him against a wall and put an arm to his throat, forcing him to give them answers. Vezon introduced them to the other one in the room, an imprisoned Great Being. ''The Kingdom Axonn was one of the survivors of Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe and migrated with the others to the Isle of Mata Nui. When Takanuva arrived in this dimension, he was taken to Axonn by Macku to see if he was lying about his identity. Axonn proved that, at the very least, Takanuva truly believed himself to be Takanuva, and then took his Staff of Light. Abilities & Traits Axonn's powers range far and wide and have yet to be fully revealed. He is known to have tremendous brute strength, known to approach that of a Makuta. He can also heal other beings, demonstrated when he healed Gali of the madness Dalu's Chargers gave her. Axonn is known to be able to shoot pure energy at targets, a power that can be channeled through his hands or his axe. When he becomes enraged, he becomes oblivious to pain. Axonn can also create electrical blasts and temporary stasis fields. Axonn is also immune to the slaving effect of Antidermis. Like all other members of the Order of Mata Nui, his mind is shielded from any means of telepathy or mental attacks. Mask & Tools Axonn wears the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth, which allows him to see through any tricks in appearance or speech. Axonn's ProtoSteel Giant Axe is known for three distinct capabilities: it can slice through solid rock, can channel his energy-based attacks, and will return to Axonn when thrown, much like a boomerang. Quotes Trivia *Axonn gave Brutaka his Rotating Blades. Appearances .]] *''Inferno'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Hope'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only) *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''2006 Titan Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Archaius Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Military Category:Rode Wearers Category:Cap'n K Category:Makar Category:Tarth